


I Never Really Thought That You'd Come Tonight

by twilightstarr



Series: Building New Memories [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous parts for the enbies, Apologies, Asexual apprentice, Asra (The Arcana) Route, Begging, Biting, Bittersweet, Bondage, Dom Asra, Dom/sub, Electrical Play, Faust is there too for cuddles, Implied knife play, Kinky uses of magic, Love Confessions, Mild canon divergence, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Queerplatonic apprentice & asra, Sexual Content, Snuggling, Sub Julian, Temperature Play, dom apprentice, implied blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: In a slightly alternate universe where the pesky timewarp in Lucio's dining room doesn't happen, a pair of magicians come to see Julian the night before the masquerade, possibly for the last time.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak
Series: Building New Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I Never Really Thought That You'd Come Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Far Too Young to Die by Panic at The Disco  
> An asexual apprentice probably isn't what anyone else wants, but I didn't feel right about not letting mine be that way, so, dldr.  
> 

A breeze swept by, and the branch below Asra's feet shifted. He nearly stumbled and gripped the edge of the window with a gasp. Amaranth concentrated their magic to gently guide the branch back to its ideal position, as close as possible to the window, and Asra regained his balance. 

"Almost had it!" he complained in a whisper, starting over the unlocking spell. If he could just get it open, then Faust could slither down his arm and inside with their rope and tie it to something. Bending branches and relying on Faust was how the not particularly tall pair had managed to climb up some of the larger gaps of footholds on this tree. 

"Not sure how much longer I can hold this," said Amaranth.

Just then, the window was thrown open. "Well well, what's this? You two, breaking into my room?" said Julian, just loud enough for his smirk to be audible in the dark. 

"Just returning the favor," Asra retorted. 

"Looks like you're having some trouble with that."

"You'll just have to help us out then." 

"I suppose so." 

Julian took Asra under the arms and was able to get him up through the window somewhat smoothly and quietly. 

Amaranth came forward next. They were shorter, so it was a bit more of a reach and a struggle. They fell awkwardly into the room, causing Julian to falter as well, but he was able to steady both them. 

"Er, so… what is it? Did you find something? And why did you need to sneak in?" Julian asked quietly. 

Asra whispered a command, then spoke in a less hushed tone. "There. Now we should be safe from being overheard, so long as we're not too loud."

"Well, yes, we did find something, Lucio's dining room where the ritual took place, and we know why it failed," Amaranth answered. 

"Don't go in there during the masquerade," Asra added. 

"Why would I go in _there?_ " 

"Because we think you're one of the people the ritual requires. He might try to lead you there somehow." 

"Alright, assuming I come back for the party, I'll keep that in mind." 

A brief silence fell. 

"Was there anything else you needed to tell me?" 

"Actually, we really just wanted to come see you again before…" Amaranth trailed off. 

"You mean, you snuck in here… just to see me?" 

Amaranth summoned a small flicker of light, like the head of a candle, enough to catch a glimpse of the emotions shining in his eye before he flushed and turned away from them. They couldn't resist. 

"Surely, if the guard gave you trouble, the countess would have given you permission to come in again, even if it wasn't essential. She trusts you two," Julian argued. 

"Nadia's been really busy lately," Asra justified. "Besides, coming in this way… had an irony to it." 

"There's a touch of dramaticism in you yet Asra." He said it fondly, as a compliment. 

"Ilya." Amaranth could hear him smiling, then hesitating. They stepped over to squeeze his hand encouragingly with their unlit one, the angle of the dim light shifting with them. Whatever he had to say, now was the time to let it out. 

"I love you." 

Julian gasped. "What? Asra, I…" 

"You don't have to say anything back. You've probably moved on, and that's okay. I just thought you deserved to know." 

"Oh? If I deserved to know then why not tell me then? Why wait _three years?_ "

"Shh," Amaranth reminded him. 

"Because I was afraid to get attached to someone again," Asra admitted. 

"Again?" Amaranth and Julian asked in unison.

Asra flinched with a tight squeeze of Amaranth's hand. "Now isn't the time for that story." Had someone he cared about died around that time? Asra had always avoided talking about his family. If that was the case, it was understandable if he didn't want to go into that now. "Ilya… I'm sorry. I wish now that I'd tried to make amends sooner." 

"I guess that explains your mixed signals," he sighed. "I'm sorry too, for being pushy, and selfish, and clingy, and all around a disaster, really." His fingers brushed against his neck. "And assuming the worst of you." 

There was a moment of silence as they both let out a deep breath. 

"All good now?" Amaranth asked. 

They looked at them, then back at each other, and then nodded. 

Amaranth smiled, proud of how far they'd both come. "Wonderful. Well, now that that's settled, I have a confession too." 

"Oh, don't want to be left out do you?" Julian teased. 

On second thought, looking between the two of them, Amaranth wasn't sure they should say it. Maybe they'd only be interfering with something that could work, should Julian survive tomorrow. 

"Go on now. What is it? Have you secretly been in love with Asra this whole time?" 

They exchanged a look and shook their heads in amusement. 

"What then? Did you accidentally break one of his magical trinkets when you were new to magic and lie about it?" 

"They wouldn't lie about something like that," said Asra. 

"Then maybe they got up to some sort of trouble when you were out on one of your little magic quests, hmm? Come on now Amaranth, the suspense is killing us." 

"Maybe they'll talk if you stop spinning tales that never happened and give them the chance."

"I know you're curious Asra. Don't deny it." 

Asra looked from Julian to Amaranth, smiling conspiratorially. "I think I have a guess. What can I say, we've always been good at sharing things, including our thoughts." 

An unmistakable invitation. 

"I also love you." 

Julian laughed. "Very funny. Now what's the real thing?" 

"Um, but that, that was it," they stammered, wilting into Asra, who wrapped an arm around them. 

"Come on Ilya. If you make Amma cry I'll have to unforgive you." 

"Oh." The realization dawned, then incredulity, and then remorse. "No, no, never. I'm sorry. I just… you really shouldn't, you know. It's not like you even know me." 

Somehow, Amaranth felt like they'd known him longer than they had. Maybe it was because of the time spent investigating him. "I know enough. I know you're adorably dramatic. I know you love your sister. I know your handwriting is horrendous. I know your instinct was to protect me from the guards even though they weren't a danger to me. I know what you'd do to save everyone from the plague. And," they straightened up, not that it put them anywhere near his height, to look him hard in the eye. "I know that under that bad boy persona, you're just a big submissive softy." 

"How did you find out about _that?_ " Asra asked.

Julian went red. 

"Well, that's an interesting story, isn't it?" Amaranth beamed devilishly. "Why don't _you_ tell it, Julian?" 

"Um, why me?" 

"Because you're so good at telling stories." 

"Well, I, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm afraid this time I might not be so… eloquent." 

"Aww, no, you won't disappoint me. Just do your best for me, okay? I'll reward you." 

Asra couldn't hold back laughter, looking at Julian with anticipation, then at Amaranth with mischief. " _We_ will," he corrected. "With consent?" 

Julian sighed. "Very well, I guess this is what we're doing now. Of course you two couldn't be sensible and fight over me, could you? No! Instead you must team up to torment me!" he proclaimed, as loudly as he could without getting shushed, placing a melodramatic hand on his chest. "And I shall allow it, if only because…" a deliberate suspenseful pause, "I love you both too." 

"You're sweet Julian," Amaranth giggled affectionately. "Alright, if we're doing this, I need to give you a rule. In sexual situations, don't touch me without asking." 

"Is that a rule meant to be broken?" Julian asked, clearly already tempted to be naughty if that were the case. 

"No, it's… uh…" they stammered, looking away from him, afraid it would come as a disappointment, "something that I need." 

"It's okay." He stepped forward to embrace Amaranth, but then stopped. "May I?" 

They nodded, and he enveloped them in his arms. "It doesn't sound too bad you know, having to ask, humbly, to be granted the honor. I think this could be fun, don't you?" 

"Um… yeah. Thanks," they smiled, confidence restored. "For now I'm going to treat 'stop' as stop, okay? I don't think we're getting too elaborate tonight." 

"Okay." 

"Are you okay with pain?" 

Julian laughed. "Please." 

"Magic?" They didn't have much with them in the way of equipment, but magic could easily be used for masochistic purposes. 

As Julian parted with Amaranth, he and Asra shared knowing a look. "I don't think Asra's ever had sex without magic." That figured. Still, it was always good to ask. 

"I take it your interests haven't changed?" Asra asked. 

"Not whatsoever dear." 

"Alright then. Continue with your story," he grinned, a threatening shimmer gliding off his fingers. 

"Oh, yes… right," he cleared his throat, eyes falling from Asra's. "Well… it was my second time breaking into the shop, trying to find out where you were, and Amaranth was out, but… as fate would have it, they came in just as I was leaving. I felt rather bad for giving them such a fright--"

"Julian." 

"Er, I mean, they were concerned that I had stolen something, so to put them at ease--" 

At this point, Amaranth stepped forward, pressing their fingertips to his lips. "You were trying to fluster me," they corrected. "And it backfired terribly, didn't it?" 

"What did you do?" Asra asked, stepping a little closer. 

Amaranth removed their hand. 

"I told them to search me," he mumbled. 

"You threw your coat open expecting your pecs to affect me, as I recall." 

"What? I'm attractive, aren't I?" Julian's eye pleaded for praise. Asra chuckled. "Julian, darling… I'm ace." "Oh. Oh, that is _not_ fair," Julian pouted, though he sounded far from genuinely annoyed. "You are very nice to look at, though, Ilya," Asra reassured, trailing a hand down the steep neckline of his shirt--until Julian tried to reach for him. Asra grabbed his wrist. "I didn't say you could move." There was a blue shimmer around his fingertips that made Julian shudder, and he held firm for a second before releasing him. 

Julian let out a breath of exasperation, looking between the two of his too alike Doms. Amaranth giggled at the indigence.

"Actually, I just remembered I have a rope," Asra realized, looking to Amaranth for agreement. "If we're going to tie him up, we should probably move to the bed." 

They each seized one of Julian's arms, and he put up only a playful pretense of resistance to being dragged and shoved into the mattress. Asra held him in place while Amaranth wound the rope around. Face against the bed, there was a smile on the visible corner of his lips, reveling in the attention. 

Disinterested in the roughhousing, Faust slithered off Asra's shoulders and went to curl up under the bed. _"Dark. Warm. Hide._ "

"Keep talking Ilya," Asra ordered. He seemed to be genuinely interested in the tale as much as he wanted to make Julian blush and stammer without rest. 

"Oh, where were we?" 

"The part where you told Amma to search you, and then I assume they took you up on it." 

"Well, there you have it. You don't need me to tell you what happened." 

With Julian's hands now ungloved and secured behind his back, Asra was able to move a hand over his mouth, and Amaranth felt a tingle of the current of magic that ran across his body, eliciting a muffled gasp. Just a little shock--a bit startling, but brief and harmless. 

"I'm sure you can remember a little more detail than that. How they touched you, what they said, or maybe... what you imagined them doing to you?" 

"You're awful Asra," Julian complained once his mouth was free, but not without affection and nostalgia spilling through. It was clear they'd done this sort of thing before.

"Thanks," he replied, smugly, but also with a hint of fondness. 

"They started at the arms. Too gently. I said they could squeeze harder, and they did. I tried to touch them, and they--" 

Having looped down his legs, Amaranth was at Julian's ankles, which he decided to kick around, casually--not like he was trying to hit them or escape, just be difficult. They had little choice but to grab his limbs with both hands, including the one holding the magic light. 

Asra quickly covered Julian's mouth again to stifle the cry. It wouldn't leave an actual burn, but there was a fire-like heat at the core of magical light. Amaranth had learned it by curiosity and experience. For a second, his leg jerked on reflex, and Amaranth was about to let go. They didn't want to push too far without yet knowing his limits well. But then he stopped, surrendering to their hold, letting them guide his legs back together and continue tying, biting back the cries himself. 

"You're being quite troublesome Julian," Amaranth chided. 

"Sorry Amma, I'll--be good--promise!" he managed to get out through shaky breaths and a moan somewhere between pain and pleasure as Asra slid his shirt down an arm and bit into his shoulder. 

Once the last knot was tied, Amaranth took mercy on him and removed the lit hand. Until now, Asra had been the only one to call them 'Amma', but they liked the sound of it on Julian's desperate lips. 

"Keep going," Asra prompted. 

"Um…" It took Julian a second to find his place again, dazed, with Asra's breath still on his back, and Amaranth trailing down the rope on his legs, examining their work. "Right. When I tried to touch them, they smacked my hand away. Ordered me to hold still. They circled me. I tried to turn and got told off again. So I…" 

Asra and Amaranth rolled Julian over onto his back. They were in agreement--his flushed cheeks were too hidden behind the bedding and his hair. 

"Yes?" Asra urged.

Julian shied from their expectant gazes. "I... I let their hands run down my back, into my pockets. They found my knife, and for a moment, I thought they might take it." To Amaranth's delight, he sounded excited at that thought. 

"I thought about it, but that would have been going too far. But maybe now...?" they slipped a hand into the pocket. There was nothing there. 

"The guards took it, of course. Sorry darling." He dared a longing glance up at them. "But yes, I would trust you." 

Overcome with fondness, Amaranth pressed a quick kiss to the bridge of his nose that made him blush even harder and lean up to them as much as he could, begging for more attention. 

"Well then." They shifted to be properly on top of him. "If I had your knife now," and if they weren't worried about getting blood on bedding they didn't own, "I'd bring it here," they caressed the side of his neck with a fingertip. Julian closed his eye and tilted his head back. "Just graze the skin," they scratched with their fingernail at the end. "And then." They leaned down, brushing their lips across his neck before biting down. 

"Ah, you could cut a little deeper you know, with me. I'd still heal just fine. You'd barely get a _taste_ with just a--" 

Forgetting about the light and allowing darkness to fall, Amaranth dug their teeth in harder, dragging their nails down Julian's collarbone and chest. Judging by the hum he made, the quickening of his pulse, and the sway of his hips up against them, he was much happier with that. They grabbed him by the belt and pushed down. 

"Amma!" he protested, but didn't fight. 

Julian did look up at them pleadingly though. At least, until something else caught his eye--Asra pulling clothing off. 

He smirked when he saw he'd stolen Julian's attention. "Mind giving me light?" 

Amaranth ignited a hand again, holding it in Asra's direction and giving him a bored look he giggled at before locking his eyes on Julian. Though he blushed a little, he maintained an aura of casual confidence, staying where Julian could see, but neither rushing nor slowing under his gaze, flustering him far more than himself. It didn't help when Julian noticed Amaranth was watching him watch. 

"Asra," Julian whined. 

"What?" he asked innocently. 

"Please." 

"Please what?" Asra cracked a smile this time. 

Julian fixed him with a glare that turned into more of a pout. "Let me touch you." 

"That would be too much work." 

"You haven't bound my mouth yet, bastard." 

At this, Asra leaned over him. "Maybe I should if you're going to be like that." 

"Oh, but there are _other ways_ you could shut me up," Julian suggested in the most seductive voice he could manage, with with a quirk of an eyebrow, crossing the line into corny territory, causing Asra to break face for a second, and Amaranth to throw a pillow on his head. From beneath it came sweet laughter. 

Asra gave him a moment, then pushed the pillow away. "You make a fair point Ilya," he said, cupping his cheek. 

"I do?" For a second, he was hopeful, leaning into the touch, but then, "Oh no, I know that look. You're planning something aren't you?" 

Asra crawled further up and swung a leg over Julian's face. It wasn't the alternative method of shutting him up that he'd been trying to charm Asra into, but still, Julian let him shove into his mouth. It seemed he did his best to please, earning him a content sigh of, "There's my good Ilya." 

Amaranth settled at Julian's side and let the light go again as they drew lazy, teasing circles along his stomach and thighs. Nothing painful for now. Hands tied and mouth full of Asra, he wouldn't be able to tell them to stop. 

As Asra's breathing grew harder, finally, Amaranth loosened his belt and slipped a hand under, still only to toy with him through the last layer, relishing the distinct choked whimper and desperate squirming it caused. Perfectly content to tease, they'd leave granting him release to Asra. He'd want it more. 

The instant Asra was satisfied and done using his mouth, Julian swallowed and then gasped, "Dearest Amaranth I beg of you!" before sparing a second to catch his breath. "Please, I'll do anything you want. I… I've been good, haven't I?" 

"Aww yes, you have. Can you take over Asra?" Amaranth asked, adjusting to face Julian without waiting for his answer. Once more, they summoned a small light, so they could see his eye shining up at them. With the back of that hand, not hot, but warm, they stroked down his cheek, highlighting the red glow that almost seemed permanent at this point. "You sound irresistibly lovely begging." He closed his eye and nuzzled their hand with a soft smile at the praise. 

So he didn't see it coming when they kissed him, but he welcomed it wholeheartedly. As his lips parted for them, and his arms tugged against binding, they could feel him longing to pull them closer. So Amaranth let themself settle into his chest. 

after a few seconds, Asra nudged their legs out of his way. Right, they'd almost forgotten. They shifted to Julian's side, but kept an arm around him. They heard clothing being pulled and felt his heart rate jump. 

Placing his free hand near Julian’s head while keeping the other between his legs, Asra pulled himself up, stealing a kiss for himself the instant their lips finally parted enough. With the noise of elated surprise Julian made, Amaranth couldn’t stay annoyed about it. Julian gave his all into it, and Asra gave back, a barrier between them, a history of longing, holding back, grief, and worries, crumbling. 

"Quiet now Ilya," Asra reminded as he brought Julian close to the edge.

In his defense, he was trying, and Amaranth could have put a hand over his mouth instead of stroking down his chest as they left more bites on his neck, but they had been enjoying the struggle. Still, it was better to be on the safe side, and they supposed he'd earned it by now. They found a piece of Asra's clothing and held a wad of it to his mouth, muffling a bit more than their hand alone would, letting him let go at the climax. 

"What about you Amma?" Julian mumbled as his breathing evened. 

"I'll take care of myself." 

"But I can be useful, however you want." 

"I appreciate the thought, but this is just part of being ace for me, okay? You've already been very useful by letting me play with you," Amaranth assured, petting his hair. 

He seemed satisfied with that. 

Asra then put his hand in Julian's face for him to clean up. 

In the meantime, high on power, sweet begging, and giving praise, it didn't take Amaranth long to deal with their arousal, finishing by the time Asra had Julian untied. 

They picked up Asra's bag on the floor near the bed where he'd dropped it and pulled out a warm bottle and a pouch of dried fruits. They'd also brought a deck of cards--playing, not tarot--originally having different ideas for how to keep Julian company. "Hungry? Thirsty?" 

He laughed. "You two actually packed aftercare supplies? Were you crafty little magicians plotting to seduce me all along?" 

"Ilya," Asra shook his head. "Obviously, if we'd been planning on that, I would've brought more toys." 

"We were just planning on taking care of you in whatever little ways we could," Amaranth explained. 

"Oh. Well, uh… thank you," he said softly, accepting the items. He untopped the bottle first, inhaling the herbal aroma. "What is this?" 

"Sleep potion. We figured you'd need it. Us too, honestly," said Asra. 

Julian frowned in reservation. 

"It's basically just valerian tea with a pinch of magical enhancement. It doesn't taste bad," Amaranth promised. 

"And what if I don't want to sleep? Asra, Amaranth…" his voice shook a little. "I want to spend every moment I can with you. I might not have another chance." 

They both hugged him from either side. Julian tensed as yet another presence coiled around him, before realizing it was Faust. _"Squeeze."_

"I know. I wish we had longer too, but Asra and I, and hopefully you too, will have more to do tomorrow to stop the ritual, and we've used a lot of energy today. We'll all need to be ready." 

"Amaranth's right," Asra sighed. "As much as I'd love to spend hours making you come undone, I can't keep that sound barrier up too much longer. But we'll still be here beside you until morning, so you might as well cuddle up with us." 

"You'll wake me up before you go?" 

"Of course." Amaranth gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Alright. I'll take the potion, but until I fall asleep, can we talk? I want to make up for lost time with you Asra, and Amma, there are so many things I want to ask about you." 

"I'd like to know more about you too," Amaranth agreed. 

"That sounds perfect. Hurry up and drink," said Asra, pressing himself against Julian. "I want to get comfortable and tell you all the things I never said I like about you," he tempted. 

"Oh, alright, alright." Julian gave them a flushed smile, not truly painless, but comforted enough to push the uncertain future aside again, and took a mouthful. 

Sooner or later, they drifted off together in a sleepily mumbling pile.


End file.
